Snoke
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Supreme Leader Snoke | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 34 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens | final appearance = Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi | actor = Andy Serkis }} Snoke, full title Supreme Leader Snoke, is a fictional antagonist featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actor Andy Serkis, and brought to visual life through computer imagery, he was introduced in the 2015 sci-fi/fantasy film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Serkis reprised the role of Snoke for the film's 2017 sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII. Star Wars.com; "Star Wars Episode VIII Now Filming"; February 15th, 2016. Biography The history of the man known only as Snoke is shrouded in mystery. His species and planet of origin are unknown. What is known is that he was knowledgeble of the Dark Side of the Force, and used his influence and power to carve out the military junta known as the First Order from the ashes of the old Galactic Empire. Declaring himself Supreme Leader of the First Order, he operated in opposition to the New Republic. At some point in time, Supreme Leader Snoke seduced a Force user named Ben to the Dark Side of the Force, and he eventually came to be known as Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was a former student of Jedi Luke Skywalker and was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. He placed Kylo Ren in a command position in the First Order and had him stationed on the Starkiller Base planet as well as the [[Star Destroyer Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]]. He placed a young man named Hux in command of his armies at the rank of General. Following the fall of the Jedi at the hands of the corrupted Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker placed himself into exile. Finding Skywalker was of extreme importance to Supreme Leader Snoke, and he mad sure that Kylo Ren considered it a top priority. Communicating from an unknown location, Snoke sent a message to General Hux and Kylo Ren, ordering them to unleash the power of their massive super-weapon at the Hosnian system, which was where the New Republic leadership was headquartered. The destruction of this star system was a massive accomplishment to the First Order, and it dealt a crippling blow to the Resistance that had formed to combat them. Kylo Ren captured a young scavenger woman named Rey, who proved to be quite powerful with the Force. He sought to use her as a means of locating Luke Skywalker, but Rey managed to escape when the Resistance mounted a counter-attack that resulted in the destruction of Starkiller Base. Before the base exploded, Snoke ordered General Hux to collect Kylo Ren and relocate. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; December 18th, 2015. Directed by J.J. Abrams. Notes & Trivia * * Supreme Leader Snoke redirects to this page. * Snoke's name was first revealed in an online article on Star Wars.com, which included an interview with Vanity Fair photographer Annie Liebowitz. The article was first posted on May 28th, 2015. Star Wars.com; "Capturing a Galaxy: An Interview with Annie Leibovitz – Exclusive".; May 28th, 2015; * Snoke has a massive scar running vertically down the crown of his head, slightly off-center. As per Star Wars: The Force Awakens, it is unknown how he came to have this injury. See also External Links * * Snoke at Wookieepedia * References ---- Category:34 ABY/Deaths Category:Andy Serkis/Characters Category:Characters with biographies